Suho, Leader Serem
by sebaekkiebyun
Summary: INI DIA SANG LEADER! ;; Oneshoot ff!


Suho, Leader Serem

Cast: lu baca aja ndiri doloh ff nya

Author: sebaekkiebyun

Genre: comedy ancur. Au ah

.

.

.

.

.

Sedia bodr*x sebelum baca ff ini. Nih ff asli karya gue. Ada yang njiplak? Awas lu ya, gue doain kagak ketemu bias! Ini ff EXO pertama gue. Garing, gaje, dll maklumin aja yah :-)))

Canyol duduk termenung di kasur pojok kiri bawah. Dia bingung mikirin nasibnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba lagu poco-poco terdengar.

'_Perasaan disini kagak ada orang deh? Siapa yang nyetel lagu? Ih serem ah'_

Setelah loading 30 jam (?) canyol akhirnya sadar bahwa hapenya bunyi. Dia pun ngelihat nama yang terpampang jelas di layar kaca anda, eh maksudnya hape si canyol.

'_Ngapaen nih bocah nelpon gue tengah malem gini? Tau orang lagi galo nih'_ ternyata yang nelpon dio gaiiiss.

"Ya samlekum. Nape nelpon gue jam segini. Lagian lu kagak perlu nelpon gue tinggal ngelangkah setengah jengkal udah nyampe kamar gue" canyol nyerocos gak jelas

"_walekumsalam. Hyung lu matiin kompor sekarang ye_"

Canyol mikir keras. _Bukannya lu bisa matiin ndiri? _"Eh enak aja. Matiin sendiri sonoh. Gue ogah. Nganggu orang galo aja"

"_Tapi hyung, gue beneran gak bisa keluar kamar nih_"

"Kamar lo di kunci si jongin dari luar? Soalnya gue denger jonging ngambek ke elu gara-gara kagak elu bikinin pecel lele"

"_Kagak hff.. kamar gue kagak di kunci si jongong. Kuncinya ada di gue malah_"

"Terus?"

"_Gini, gue lagi ngerawat semut gue hyung. Dia udah kagak makan seminggu gara2 gue lupa naroh makanannya dimana. Makanya gue minta bantuan lu buat…_ _eh apaan sih hyung udah maen matiin hape_"

'_Ogah gue matiin. Matiin sendiri aja sonoh'_ pikir canyol.

.

.

.

.

"_Bek, gue mau ajak lu jalan nih. Gue samperin ke dorm elu ye. Bisa kagak?"_

"Samperin aje gapapa hyung. Palingan ntar dicegat sama mas junmen"

"_Rius lo bek? Ga ah, lider lu pan kalo marah bisa-bisa dorm gue juga ikut ancur"_

"Udeh, gapapa hyung. Samperin aje. Cepet ye. GEPEEL."

Klik! Telpon pun ditutup. Ya elo-elo pada bingung kan si bekyun telponan sama siapa. Orang itu telponan ma author ._. (Authornya cewek woy –" ). Tenang, dia lagi telponan sama bopak *krik*. AU AH, KAGAK BENER MULU! Dia lagi telponan sama Yesung. Y-E-S-U-N-G.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngapaen lo mari? Ngajak si bekyun keluar lagi? KAGAK BOLEH! LU AMPIR TIAP JAM NYAMPERIN NIH GEDUNG CUMA BUAT JALAN BARENG BEKYUN"

"HEH LO ANAK ORANG KAYA! MENTANG-MENTANG LO LIDER LO BERANI SAMA SUNBAE-NYA?"

"SALAH SENDIRI LO TIAP JAM NYAMPERIN BEKYUN SENDIRI. SONOH LO URUSIN KURA-KURA LU"

"KURA-KURA GUE UDAH ADA YANG NGURUS. NOH SI TUKIYEM YANG NGURUS"

Bekyun yang denger suara gaduh kayak debat antara jupe vs depe, langsung nyamperin ruang tamu.

"udahlah hyung. Ini yang terakhir deh dalam minggu ini -_-" bekyun ngeles

"yaudah sonoh lu keluar aja. Kagak balik juga kagak ape-ape" kata suho langsung nutup pintu.

Bekyun+Yesung: "…"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai ngelihat dio yang kayaknya surem banget. Kai yang ngerasa kasian ke dio akhirnya nyamperin dio.

"Hyung, lu nape? Muka kayak kagak di setrika se-abad aja?"

"Eh, jongong. Gue badmood"

"Ngapaen badmood? Sini cerita ke gue"

"Ogah -_- taunya ntar pas gue cerita ke elu, elu malah kabur beli mainan sama si sehun -_-"

"Kagak hyung. Suer. Gue tobat hyuuuunnngg :*******"

"Najes -_-. Oke jadi gini. Gue kan lagi masak. Lu tau pancinya si suho yang katanya terbuat dari berlian itu? nah kagak sengaja tuh panic gue senggol. Jatuh deh. Apalagi suho ngelihat gue pas njatuhin tuh panic. Ya akhirnya gue kena marah 100 hari 1000 malem deh -_-"

"Intinye, lu di marahin si lider sok-sokan itu?"

Dio cuma ngangguk. Kai cuma manggut-manggut (apa bedanya -_-). Kai akhirnya pengen cerita sesuatu ke dio.

"Gue juga pengen cerita ke elu. Ya pas itu gue maen ke kamarnya si sehun. Elu tau sendiri kan si lider sekamar sama sehun. Nah pas itu gak sengaja gue ngerobek komiknya. LU TAU ROBEKNYA KECIIIIILLLLL BANGET, PALING GAK KELIATAN. Eh tuh orang tiba-tiba nongol nyeramahin gue. Eh,si sehun malah kabur kagak tau kemana dah -_-"

"Kite yang kagak sekamar sama suho aja sering kena marah, gimana nasib si sehun ye?"

"Nah gue juga mikir gitu hyung. Si sehun udah kebal kali ye sama teriakannya si suho"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sehun nangis sambil nyamperin kaisoo.

"Nape lu hun? Abis ngelihat jurig?" kata kai cuek

"Ya Allah ngong… lu tega ma temen sendiri :'( *sehun kuat :')* "

"Daripada lu cerita ke jongong yang kagak ada abisnya, sini cerita ke gue aja"

"Gini hyung. Jadi gue tadi ngisengin suho. Dia lagi belajar. Terus gue gangguin deh. Eh, dia tiba2 marahin gue :'( "

"Yaelah hun -_- kalo gue jadi suho pasti lu juga udah gue marahin habis-habisan -_-" -kai

"Semvak lo gue rampas baru tau rasa lo"

"Udah napa -_- gue bosen lihat lo berdua berantem -_- lagian lu hun, pake acara ganggu si suho segala -_- tau ndiri kan suho kalo marah kayak apa -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

"CANYOOOLLLLL! TADI GUE DAPET LAPORAN DARI DIO KALO ELO KAGAK MATIIN KOMPOR? JAWAB GUE, JAWAB ;A;"

"Iye hyung. Tapi suer, gue tadi liat dio langsung matiin kompornya"

"TAPI KAN SI DIO NYURUH ELO YANG MATIIN -_-"

"woles aja nape hyung -_-"

"GIMANA MAU WOLES ;A; SI DIO KAN NYURUH ELU HARUSNYA ELU YANG MATIIN-_-"

"Hyung, hyung -_- orang yang butuh dio, kenapa lo marah-marah?"

"GUE SEBAGAI LIDER HARUS NYONTOHIN YANG BAEK BUAT ADEK2 GUE :**** "

"idih najes -_- lagian baek lagi kencan ma si yesung tuh. Die kagak di rumah"

"ape kata lo dah -_- yang penting laen kali kalo ada yang minta tolong HARUS LO LADENI. KBYE"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi intinya kite semua hari ini abis di marahin mas junmen. Tul kagak manteman?" – Dio

"tul tuh betul"

"Eh lo pada ada rencana buat njatuhin si suho kagak?" –sehun

"hun, lo mau kena marah lagi gara2 gangguin hyung lu -_-" –dio

"eh kagak maap maap. Gue kilap -_-" –sehun

Gatau dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba suho udah stay di ruang tamu.

"lo pada ngomongin gue kan?"

JLEB! Semua langsung diem. Si sehun sama kai yang daritadi maen zombie smasher di tabnya kai langsung berhenti maen. Dio yang lagi asyik sama hapenya juga langsung naruh hape. Si canyol sama bekyun yang asyik pvp nan maen pou langsung banting hape (?)

"LO SEMUA GUE HUKUM! GUE GAK BAKAL NGASIH LO SEMUA UANG JAJAN PER MINGGU LAGI. SEKARANG TIGA BULAN SEKALI. ITUPUN DI KURANGIN. UNTUK ELO HUN, HUKUMAN GUE TAMBAH! LO NGURAS WESE SELAMA DUA BULAN. LAENNYA NGURAS WESE SELAMA SEBULAN"

BaekYeolSooKaiHun: "…"

JADI PADA INTINYA, SUHO ITU LIDER GALAK. GALAKNYA NGALAH-NGALAHIN PAK POLISI. ITU ENDINGNYA YANG ANCUR DI TAMBAH FF INI JUGA ANCUR. GUE AKHIRIN AJA FF INI DARIPADA MAKIN PANJANG. SAMLEKUM~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

Eh, gue malah post ff ini -_- oh iya,,,ini ff buatan author yang peeeerrrtttaaammmaaa kaliiiiiii (udah agak lama sih... beberapa bulan yang lalu -_- )  
>Abaikan aja kalo ceritanya emang gaje -_- Reviewnya author tunggu ya ^^~ Thanks for read xD ketjup satu-satu/ *hoeks*


End file.
